The Babbling Truth
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Part one of a two-shot. Remus/Hermione/Sirius threesome yumminess. More lemons than plot. Just a little slash, nothing graphic. Part one in time for Remus' birthday today 3/10 ! R&R! -Complete in two chapters!-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, that all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and company.

Summary - Remus/Hermione/Sirius smut with very little plot. Obviously AU and OOC. Not really compliant after book five. Threesome, don't like it, why read it? Review please!

Happy birthday Remus!!

Thank you a million times to remuslives, whose talent is incomparable, for BETA-ing this for me. Like I've said before, if you haven't read her stuff, close this and go read hers!

**Warning - 18 and over readers only, please. Explicit sexual content. Some slash, nothing terribly graphic.**

"We have to do _something_," Harry insisted, looking between two identical sets of eyes.

Fred and George Weasley sat across the table from Harry at Grimmauld Place, contemplating his request. "If we do this…"

"Which we probably will…"

"You need to remember…"

"They are going to be…"

"Pissed," Harry said quickly, interrupting his companions usual form of speech.

"Yes," George said, a devilish smile gracing his face.

Harry sighed. "I know, I know," he said, frustrated. "But I don't care, to be honest. The tension is killing me! You two don't live here and you've noticed. Try dealing with it every day."

George and Fred looked as though they were about to say something, but they heard heels clunking along the hardwood floor, getting closer to the kitchen. Hermione Granger came around the corner into view, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, her tightly cut blue button up and jeans looking a little disheveled.

"Those men!" Hermione fumed, more to herself than the other people in the room, angrily putting a pot of water on the stove for tea. "So help them, the next time they try to get the recipe for my nana's brownies out of me, I'm going to hex their balls off!"

Fred and George exchanged a confused look. "Hello to you, too, Love," George said, jarring Hermione out of her own head.

Hermione whipped around. "Oh! George, Fred, I didn't even see you two," she said, her mouth tilting into a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said heatedly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," George said as she slammed down four cups onto the counter.

"Oh, fine!" she huffed. "Sirius and Remus have been up my arse for six months now!" Fred and George couldn't contain their snickers at the pun. "Wanting my nana's recipe for this, or needing help with that, or wanting to debate into the wee hours of the morning! I work, you know! I have better things to do than stand around on my day off and banter with those two insufferable men!"

Fred and George looked at each other before looking at Harry and nodding their heads ever so slightly. Harry sighed, relieved. To make matters worse, those said insufferable men walked into the room. Hermione seemed to feel their stares and rounded, a frizzy curl falling into her face. George looked between the three, suddenly feeling what Harry was talking about much more than normal.

"Why don't you let us make that tea, Hermione," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said, catching on, "allow us."

Hermione, being too frustrated to care, waved her arm at the counter and plopped down into the nearest seat, indicating for them to go right ahead. Remus and Sirius quietly took their seats, both of them knowing better than to say anything. However, being quiet was not Sirius' strong point.

"Hermione," he started, only to be cut off.

"Sirius Orion Black!" she shouted. "Just hush!"

Remus shot his friend a warning look, but Sirius brushed it off. "Now, you listen to me, little lady, I was just coming to apologize."

"'Little lady'?" Hermione seethed. "Excuse me, you big furry _mutt_, but I will _not_ be accepting any kind of apology from you! You tried to use Legilimens on me!"

"Oh, yes, well," Remus said, taking over. "We're sorry about that, Hermione, really."

Hermione noticeably calmed down. "It's not your fault he can't control himself, Remus."

"I can control myself just fine, I'll have you know!" Sirius said, causing Remus to put his head in his hands, looking defeated.

Hermione was just about to open her mouth when George put a cup of tea in front of her, Remus, and Sirius. "Sorry if it's cold, I'm not very good at time management, better drink up quickly."

Harry watched in high anticipation as all they all drank the liquid quickly, Hermione out of anger, Sirius out of annoyance, and Remus out of shame. Harry did feel a little bad about what he was doing to Remus, because he was just usually the one who broke the endless fighting up, but it needed to happen.

"Hermione," Remus said suddenly, "do you have any idea how sexy you look in that outfit?"

All heads whipped towards Remus, who looked as though he had just been slapped. "No, I didn't," she said. "However, I do know how sexy _you_ look in the white button up and khakis."

Fred and George quietly made their exit, unnoticed by all, except Harry, who shot them a quick smile.

"Yes, Remus, you do look quite dashing," Sirius chimed in, seemingly unfazed by any of it. "And Hermione," he practically growled, "you, my love, look simply edible."

Harry's eyes widened and he realized that they were not "talking about their issues", but were on the fast track to having clothes removed and things happening that he did not want to even think about. He saw the trio was only focusing on each other, so he tried to make a get away, but was not so lucky.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled desperately. "What did you put in our tea? By the way, those shoes are horrendous."

Sirius and Remus looked them over and nodded in agreement. "They don't match your outfit," Remus said.

"I would rather fuck Umbridge than wear those in public," Sirius added.

"Er, thanks," Harry muttered. "_I _didn't put anything in your tea."

"The tea wasn't very good, either," Hermione said.

"No, it was fairly awful," Sirius agreed.

"It was pretty bad, but not nearly as disgusting as the Wolfsbane potion," Remus added.

"Guys!" Harry said loudly. "Fred and George put something in your drink. It's similar to a babbling charm, but it's mixed with a truth serum. You three have been doing nothing but fighting, and I just wanted you three to work out your issues and get back to being nice to one another, like you were at the beginning."

"Awe, Harry, that's very sweet of you," Hermione said, looking at him adoringly.

"I find it a bit irritating," Remus said.

"I don't give a shit," Sirius added.

"Oh, naturally," Hermione snorted. "You don't give a shit about anything other than making sure my day is hell."

"That's not true!" Sirius replied, turning his attention to Hermione. "I just enjoy seeing you angry!"

"That doesn't make much sense," Remus pointed out.

"What I mean is that I enjoy seeing her get angry," Sirius said.

"Still not making any sense, Sirius," Hermione said.

No one really noticed as Harry practically ran from the room when he realized the attention was not on him anymore.

"Why do you like seeing me angry?" Hermione asked, sounding somewhat hurt.

"Because you are so gorgeous when you're angry," Sirius replied, shrugging a shoulder.

"You are very attractive when you're pissed at us," Remus agreed. "Your hair gets a little wild, your cheeks turn red, those beautiful lips purse."

"I mainly like that her chest heaves, it shows her pert breasts more," Sirius said.

"Uh… thanks?" Hermione looked from one to the other, shaking her head. "So you two just get me pissed to admire my looks?"

"No," Remus said first, "you always look beautiful, it's just fun to watch you get all worked up. We like to see the passionate side of you."

"Well, there are many other things you can do to see the passionate side of me rather than getting me mad," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Sirius asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I would like to know," Remus conceded. "I mean, we both purposely disagree with things we know you feel strongly about, just to see you get into the conversation more. Sirius has a knack of going a little too far, but I can't say I don't enjoy watching it. What else is there to do?"

"Sex," Hermione said, sighing, knowing she couldn't help the words leaving her mouth.

Sirius and Remus stared at her for a moment, their mouths hanging open. Naturally, Sirius was the first to speak up. "Sex?" he asked. "You would have sex with one of us?"

"Well, yes," she said, nonchalantly. "However, I have thought about having sex with both of you."

"Both?" Remus asked, his voice higher pitched then normal.

Hermione nodded. "At the same time."

"Bloody hell," Remus groaned, raking a hand over his face.

"I've thought about it, too," Sirius said after a moment, quickly glancing at Remus.

"Have you really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, quite often," he replied. "Remus is the only male I'd be willing to share a bed with, and I've wanted to rip your clothes off and do terrible things to you since probably way before it was appropriate."

Remus, who had been fighting the potion somewhat, finally broke completely. "I think about it at least twice a day," he said, his head in his hands again. "Seeing the two of you fight is such a bloody turn on. Sirius, as much as you do it to see her angry, you get heated too, so it just adds to it, quite a lot actually. The wolf in me loves the fighting, really. But honestly, Sirius is by far the _only_ man I'd have a threesome with."

"Well, I'm game!" Sirius said, clapping his hands.

Remus looked to Hermione, doing his best to keep his mouth shut until he heard her reply. "I'm still mad at you two, but I've wanted this for a long, _long_ time."

Remus didn't have time to reply as he heard a wooden chair scrape against the floor, Sirius jumping out of his seat, Hermione following suit. Remus stared at the two, who were looking at each other, before standing also. After a few moments of no movement, Remus finally decided to take the first step. He walked to the head of the table, where Hermione was, and stood directly in front of her. He looked down at her, staring into her flushed face.

His hand came up and brushed away the curl that had fallen in her face. Hermione leaned into his touch, her mouth opening slightly as her breath hitched. "Kiss me," she said quietly. "I want you to kiss me so badly, Remus, please."

Remus hesitated the length of a breath before leaning down and placing his lips over hers. She pressed her lips more firmly against his, whimpering as his tongue caressed her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged him as his hands cupped her cheeks, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She fought him back, and the battle for dominance began. Hermione moaned as she felt lips at the back of her neck, large hands grasping her hips, pushing her more into Remus as Sirius molded his front against her back.

"So sexy," Sirius growled into her ear before sucking the lobe of it between his lips.

Hermione whimpered against Remus' lips as he kissed her more passionately, his lips rough and his desire endless. Her arms went around his middle, her hands running up and down the contours of his clothed back. All three of them moaned as Sirius rotated his hips against Hermione's round backside, causing her to rub against Remus' obvious bulge in the front of his pants. As if on the same wavelength, Hermione and Sirius both reached between Remus and herself, Sirius' hands going for the buttons on Hermione's shirt, just as Hermione's hands reached Remus'.

Simultaneously, the two worked in sync, both sliding every button through the hole meticulously, slowly. Remus had to break the kiss to breathe as both their shirts were parted; Hermione groaned as the skin of their stomachs met. Her head fell back onto Sirius' shoulder as Remus' mouth fell to the side of her neck that Sirius had neglected. Sirius' hands inserted themselves between Remus and Hermione's body, finding her soft yet flat stomach, his rough hands exploring her skin as the back of them grazed along Remus' hard abdomen.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned, but was silenced as he turned his head, his lips crashing into hers.

He took her mouth much faster than Remus, his tongue rough and demanding. Remus growled against Hermione's neck as her nails scraped down his back, her hips pressing harder into his. Her hands traveled up, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He seemed to understand and shrugged out of the shirt, letting it drop to the floor behind him. Hermione gasped against Sirius' mouth as her hands found his bare skin, warm and electric beneath her fingertips. His skin was smooth but once she came across a large patch of raised lines, Remus involuntarily tried to pull away. Hermione broke the kiss with Sirius and turned her attention to Remus. Sirius, seeming to completely understand what was happening, stilled his hands on her stomach and waited, utterly motionless.

Hermione looked to Remus' face, only to see his eyes closed in embarrassment, his arms hanging at his sides, even though her arms were still around him. She retracted her arms, only to place her hands on his face, but he still didn't look at her. Her eyes started to take in his torso, hard and muscular, but badly scarred. The scars ranged anywhere from barely a centimeter to nearly a foot long, some raised and skin colored, others seeming as though they were done just recently, red and painful looking.

"Don't," Remus said quietly, just as her hands began traveling down his neck. "Please."

"Why?" Hermione asked, focusing on his face, his eyes still closed.

"It shows I am a monster, Hermione, and you need not… _caress _the physical aftermath of each transformation," he said through gritted teeth.

"It's not your fault, Remus," Hermione said in just over a whisper, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "I think you are perfect."

"Yeah, mate," Sirius said quietly, both Hermione and Remus almost forgetting he was there. "Like I've told you countless time, none of us can help our scars, especially you."

"Exactly," Hermione said, "and we will never love you less because of those scars."

"Never," Sirius agreed quickly.

"Would you tell me I was ugly and unworthy if I were covered in scars, Remus?" Hermione asked.

"No," he said instantly. "It's just been so long since… since anyone's touched them other than myself."

"Would you expect me," she started, taking one of his hands in hers, gently brushing away one of Sirius' with the other, "to not want you to touch this, even though the way I received it was out of my control?"

He felt her guide his hand to her stomach, brushing his hand over a four inch long, slightly raised spot on her stomach. He finally opened his eyes and glanced to where his hand was. "What happened?" he asked.

"Appendix out when I was 10," she said. "And what about this one, that was also out of my control?"

She guided his hand to her side, his hand coming in contact with a much larger scar. It looked as though her skin had been pinched together, the long, thick line was bright white and obvious against her skin. He broke free of her hand and traced the long scar, afraid to ask, for he knew where this one was from; he had seen this exact scar on his body many times.

"Cruciatus," Hermione confirmed. "From Bellatrix Lestrange, for a full half an hour. Would you expect me to be ashamed?"

"No," he replied again, now more focused on the feel of her skin than the actual scar itself. As if hit by a frying pan of truth, Remus understood what Hermione and Sirius were trying to tell him. "Your scars are beautiful," he whispered.

"As are yours," Hermione said, her voice full of an emotion Remus didn't recognize.

Though he understood, he still jumped slightly as Hermione placed her hand on his ribs, her fingertips ghosting over his many scars along his stomach. Out of nowhere, Sirius stepped away, taking off his shirt before coming back, and grasped Remus' other hand, guiding it around Hermione, who groaned as she realized Sirius state of undress. Remus couldn't see him, so he had to use only his sense of touch to understand what was going on. Sirius guided Remus' hand to his side, bringing the other man's fingers over his own scars, some large, some puffy, some small and thick.

"I've probably done most of those," Remus said, his eyes shutting as Sirius continued to run Remus' hand over his tattooed chest and stomach.

"Perhaps a few," Sirius said with a low chuckle.

"I'm so deeply sorry, Padfoot," Remus breathed out as the combined touching was slowly becoming too much to take.

"I enjoyed every minute of being with you, Moony, it was well worth it. It's like a memory, all these scars," Sirius mused. "I'd rather be able look at them every day and remember, than to have nothing at all."

Hermione thought she caught something of an underlying meaning in their words, but was too caught up in Remus' touch to fully take it in.

Sirius let go of Remus' hand, who clearly needed no more guiding, and brought it around Hermione, his hand finding Remus' side and running his fingers down it. They were a tangle of limbs, but they all seemed to move with a synchronicity that any love trio would kill for, never once fumbling or running into one another unintentionally. They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, all of them touching some part on each other, seemingly mesmerized by the feel of skin that was not their own.

"You know what would be, perhaps, the sexiest thing in the world?" Hermione asked, seemingly out of nowhere, still slightly spurred on by the tea concoction.

"What?" Sirius asked."Yes, please tell us, Love," Remus said.

"You two don't have to do it," she said quietly.

"Let us decide," Sirius said, his lips very near her ear.

"I want to see," she said, but then stopped, her eyes focusing on Remus' shoulder.

"I think I know what you want," Remus said, looking over her head at Sirius, who seemed to understand.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus, a silent question being asked. Remus cocked his eyebrow back, wanting an answer from the other man first. Sirius shrugged his shoulder minutely, the look upon his face clearly saying 'why not'. Remus tugged Hermione slightly to the side, her head turning as both men simultaneously shifted in the opposite direction she was being pulled. As if in her wildest dream, the other two slowly leaned towards each other, their eyes meeting in such an emotional way that Hermione almost felt ashamed to watch. As if in slow motion, Remus and Sirius closed their eyes, just as their lips met.

Something between them snapped, and one of them, they weren't sure who, deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing and battling. Momentarily forgetting Hermione, the two men's arms twined around her and they pressed in on either side of her, trying to get closer to one another. Hands found hair, hips rotated, moans and whimpers rang into the kitchen. Only after ten minutes and one huffing breath from the sandwiched witch, when they pressed too hard, did they break away from each other.

Hermione watched as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, their mouths open as they panted. "Wow," she said.

"Wow indeed," Remus said, his hands slowly detaching from Sirius' hair, his palm brushing the other man's cheek before falling away. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, even though Remus was still looking at Sirius. "It looked as though you've done that once or twice before."

Sirius smirked behind her, grey eyes locked on silver-blue. "Perhaps a few."

"Perhaps," Remus said, a touch of warning to his voice.

"How many times?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Many," Sirius answered before Remus could. "Back in school, and up until I got thrown in Azkaban, we were quite… close."

"And now?" Hermione asked, her lips dangerously close to Remus' chest.

"And now," Remus started, clearing his throat, never taking his eyes away from Sirius, "we aren't adult enough to discuss things since he came back from the veil."

Sirius growled. "Remus," he warned. "We hadn't been intimate since roughly six months after I was out of Azkaban."

"Would you like me to leave?" Hermione asked quietly. "I wouldn't mind, if you two needed to talk this out."

"No," they said in unison; it was quiet, but powerful enough to make her stay.

Remus placed his hands at her waist as Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. Remus pulled her closer as Sirius slowly pulled down her shirt, Remus groaning as her full bust came into view, only a white cotton bra separating them and him.

"We want you," Sirius said huskily, his lips skimming the skin on the back of her neck.

"Badly," Remus added, tracing the underside of her bra. "Take it off her, Padfoot."

"Gladly," he growled.

Hermione gasped as she felt the snap to her bra slide apart, and then the garment being taken down her arms, the cool air of the kitchen whispering over her bare breasts. Remus groaned at the sight of her perky bust, her nipples puckering under his gaze.

"Touch me," she groaned.

His lips crushed against hers the same moment his hands came up to cup her breasts. She whimpered as his tongue probed her mouth, his fingers now plucking her hardened pebbles. Hermione put one hand into Remus' hair, the other blindly reaching behind her, circling around Sirius' head in order to hold him to her neck, where his lips and teeth were doing maddening things to her flesh. Abruptly, Remus pulled back, stepping away just enough to, not-so-gently, turn her, her front now facing Sirius.

"Sweet Merlin," Sirius moaned, hesitantly placing his hand on her chest, just above her breasts.

Remus' hands went around her, one finding Sirius' wrist and bring his hand to cover her breast, encouraging him. After Sirius took advantage, Remus slid both hands to her pant line, skimming his fingers along her stomach. His teeth sank lightly into her shoulder as he popped the button to her jeans, her breath audibly hitching within her throat. Sirius' lips sought after Hermione's as Remus pulled down the zipper to her pants. Sirius taunted both her nipples and her mouth at the same time, his fingers lightly pinching her nipples and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Hermione jumped and moaned as Remus inserted his hand beneath her modest silk underwear. She grasped his wrist and pulled away from Sirius, her breathing heavy.

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs," Hermione panted. "I wouldn't want anyone walking in. Not that I'm ashamed, I just want to save Harry from the mental imagine if he decides to come check on us."

"Anything you'd like, Love," Remus said, placing another wet kiss on her shoulder.

"As long as we hurry, I have no objections," Sirius agreed breathlessly.

Hermione moved from between them, reached back, grabbed one hand from each of them, and practically yanked them towards the stairs.

_A/N - Part 1, complete. Part II, coming up very, very soon, I promise! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing in "Potterverse", it all belongs to the astounding J.K. Rowling and company.

Part II. More lemons, less plot. Sirius/Hermione/Remus.

Thank you a million times over to the absolutely amazing remuslives for BETA-ing this second part for me, also. Seriously, go read her stuff, it's the best of the best.

**Warning - 18 and over **_**only**_**, please. Very explicit sexual content. Mild slash.**

_Hermione moved from between them, reached back, grabbed one hand from each of them, and practically yanked them towards the stairs._

They nearly ran the two flights of stairs, seemingly unaware of their state of undress. The moment they stepped into Remus' room, Hermione was pressed against the now-closed door, both men attacking her neck anew, their hands working together to shuck off her jeans. She stumbled a bit to get her feet out of them, but both men holding her steady kept her standing. Moans rang throughout the room as Remus' hand ran the inside of her thigh, reveling in the smoothness of her skin.

"Bed," Hermione groaned.

"As you wish," Remus murmured against her neck.

Hermione squirmed out from between them, hurriedly walking to the queen sized bed in the corner of the room, nearly stubbing her toe on Remus' side table. She plopped herself down onto the deep red comforter, springing up and down just a little before scooting forward, her knees contouring to the edge of the bed, her feet barely touching the ground. The men turned to her, both their faces clearly set into a determined look as they slowly walked towards her, their steps identical in pace. Their eyes roamed over her as they crept forward, taking in her flushed body, the way her breasts rose and fell as their gazes lingered.

"Stop," she said, when they were only two feet from her. Sirius and Remus halted, both of their right legs frozen mid-step. "I want you to finish undressing each other, if that's alright."

They resettled their legs before turning towards one another, their eyes meeting, looking unsure. "I think that would be acceptable," Sirius said after a moment, his voice just over a whisper.

Remus swallowed hard, wanting to touch Sirius so badly, but thought about all the repercussions of going any further than just a kiss. He was on number eight when he felt strong hands wrap around his wrists. He blinked a few times, refocusing, and was a little taken aback by how close Sirius actually was. Remus searched Sirius' eyes, which were barely a foot from his own, needing to know that they were making the right choice. Remus was about to say something, what exactly he had no idea, but Sirius silenced him with a shake of his head.

"Just don't think, Remus," he whispered. "I know you; I know what's going on in your head, and I need to you to clear it. Look at her." Remus turned his head to Hermione, who was watching them with rapt attention. "This is what she wants, this is what I want, and if this is what you _want_, then just let it happen."

Before Remus' brain had time to catch up with his body's reaction to Sirius' words, his lips were suddenly crashing into the other mans, demanding and rough. Taking advantage of Sirius' gasping, Remus' tongue daringly plunged in with a vengeance. They groaned as Sirius pulled Remus closer, their naked torsos molding together. Hermione watched, her eyes wide and breathing heavy, as Remus broke free of Sirius' hands and fisted the other man's shoulder length hair, looking as though it was his last grip on control. Sirius' hands drifted along Remus' side before finally settling on the top of his pants.

Remus suddenly remembered _why_ he was standing like this with Sirius again and abruptly pulled back, his hands sliding down Sirius' torso, finding the front of his pants. Both men worked the other's trousers at a quick pace, the years of previous practice not going to waste as they moved with a fluidity that left Hermione in a state of awe. Within a few moments, both men stood completely bare, facing each other, pants and boxers kicked to the side. Hermione sat up straighter as she watched them looking at each other, reacquainting themselves with the other's body, as if they were first time lovers again, taking inventory of every inch of skin.

Remus' hand reached out and touched the left side of Sirius' hip, trailing his fingers down just a little ways, but his eyes stayed locked, in an intense stare with Sirius. Hermione suddenly noticed that Sirius had a tattoo where Remus' fingers were; it was full moon and a paw print, merging together in the middle. Although the tattoo itself was simple, the meaning behind it was powerful and beautiful, and somehow just made sense. As she looked at the tattoo, she also realized that she had been too busy staring at their faces to take in their naked forms. She gazed over their rock hard members, both nearly identical in size, Sirius the same amount longer as Remus was wider. As if feeling her stare, Remus looked at her, and she dropped her eyes, feeling as though she were caught doing something wrong.

"Sirius," Remus said, getting his attention.

Sirius followed his gaze and a small smirk appeared on his face. "It's seems as though we have been neglectful."

Hermione looked up at them through her eyelashes, squirming beneath their gazes. Sirius looked at Remus once again, watching him watch her, and somehow it made him want Hermione more. It was unexplainable, but he could _feel_ Remus' lust rolling off him in waves, coating his entire body, begging to burst at the seams. Once Remus dropped his hand from Sirius' hip, he walked with steady footing to the bed before placing one knee upon it, and then the other. Hermione stayed still as Remus continued to move on the bed until he was directly behind her. He sat back, unfolding his legs so they went to either side of her, mimicking her position. Hermione gasped as she felt him scoot closer, his body molding into her back, his erection weighing heavily between her and his stomach.

Remus' long-fingered hands ran sensually up and down her arms as her hands fell to his legs, her nails lightly running over his muscular thighs. "You are far too dressed," he murmured, his lips dropping to place an open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder. "Perhaps Sirius could assist you with that?"

"Yes," she hissed.

No words were spoken as Sirius walked to the bed, dropping to his knees just as he reached Hermione. He ran his hands up her calves, taking time to enjoy the smoothness of her legs, before gently going over the hump of her knees, his hands tingling as they explored her supple thighs. Hermione's breathing increased as Sirius' hands continued their path up her thighs, her legs involuntarily parting more, the further he went. Sirius groaned as he saw a very obvious wet spot on her panties, his member bobbing at the thought that he and Remus had done that. His fingers drifted, feather-light, over her hip before finally reaching the edge of the silky material.

"May I?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her stomach and breasts before meeting her eyes, which were half-lidded.

"Please," she said breathlessly.

Remus supported her weight, stifling a moan as she leaned back into him when she lifted her hips, allowing Sirius easier access to take the material down her legs, which he did gladly. His eyes followed his hands down her legs, wanting to build anticipation for himself, waiting until her panties were no where in sight, before his gaze shifted to her clean-shaven mound. He groaned as her legs parted more, showing him just how turned on she really was. Remus, as Sirius had before him, watched him watching her; he watched Sirius' grey eyes turn smoky and his chest rise and fall at a heavy pace. Sirius' hands started to roam her thighs as Remus reached around Hermione's arms to cup her breasts.

She moaned as Remus kneaded the sensitive flesh at the same moment that Sirius leaned down to kiss the inside of her thigh. "Can you lean back, Remus?" Sirius asked between kisses. "If your back is still bothering you…"

"No," Remus said quickly, "I'm fine." Sirius sat back up, leaned over, and grabbed his pants. He quickly pulled his wand, murmuring a locking and silencing spell, but then he cast a spell that Hermione didn't recognize as it left his lips. "Thanks," Remus said, sounding embarrassed.

Hermione turned her head and saw a large pillow behind Remus, obviously held up by magic. He took advantage of her turned face and placed his lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as his hands resumed their exploration of her breasts. Hermione moaned against Remus' mouth as he leaned back, Sirius spreading her legs more and running his hands closer to where she wanted him to touch… _needed_ him to touch. Sirius smirked as she twitched, her desire so obvious it was causing chills to run down his spine; just the thought of her wanting him so deeply made his need to pleasure her too much.

Hermione cried out against Remus' demanding lips as Sirius' finger slid easily between her moist folds with no warning, running from her clit to her opening, and then back again, moisture soaking his finger on every pass of her core. Remus' breath hitched when Hermione's hips rose, trying to gain more friction from Sirius' finger, her back pressing into his hardened member, a rush of pleasure jolting his heated body. His hands became more bold, squeezing her breasts firmly before his fingers found her puckered nipples, pinching lightly, and rolling them until her breathing became heavy enough to break the passionate kiss.

"Do you want him to taste you, Love?" Remus asked gruffly, his lips hovering over hers.

"Yes!" she screamed as Sirius' finger toyed with the throbbing bud between her legs.

"Care to help?" Sirius asked, raising his head to meet Remus' eyes.

"Gladly," Remus said lowly, pinching her nipple again, forcing a moan from her lips.

Daringly, Remus trailed one hand down to meet Sirius', hissing as his fingers were instantly coated with wetness as they delved between her folds, using two digits to hold them open as Sirius leaned down. Sirius paused, just for a moment to take in the gravity of the situation, before lowering his head further, his open lips falling between Remus' fingers. All three moaned loudly, the sensations of finally tasting her, becoming too much for Sirius; for Hermione, it was the feel of his lips wrapping around her clit, sending waves of lust through her; and for Remus, it was the knowledge of what was happening between his fingers, and the way Hermione's back moved along his rock hard appendage.

"Shit," Hermione groaned, Sirius' tongue hesitantly running over her engorged pearl.

Hermione turned her head again, seeking out Remus' lips, who was only too happy to oblige. Hermione kissed him hard, her tongue immediately sliding over his, her arm snaking back around his neck, holding him in place as her other hand buried itself into Sirius' dark, silky hair. She whimpered and bucked her hips as Sirius trailed lower, his tongue teasing her opening as Remus' fingers slowly began rubbing where Sirius' mouth had just left. Sirius cautiously brought his tongue to her entrance, the tip of his tongue collecting the moisture surrounding her opening, causing Hermione to involuntarily grind her pelvis, begging.

"Impatient," Sirius muttered, but didn't allow a response, for he boldly licked her with the full pad of his tongue.

Hermione moaned, breaking the kiss with Remus, her hand tightening in Sirius hair as he continued a slow pace of stroking her with his tongue to Remus' fingers, then to her soaked core, and then back again. Just when she thought she was going to lose her mind as the slow pace, Remus' fingers parted her again and Sirius attacked her clit anew, his fingers coming to taunt her again. She cried out as two long digits entered into her warmth and Remus took the opportunity to take her mouth again, his tongue following the rhythm of Sirius fingers.

Sirius' tongue lavished her, his pace quickening as he felt her velvety walls convulse tightly around his fingers, her hips moving in time with his motions. Remus pulled at her nipple, knowing she was close; her kisses were sloppy and her body was shuddering and moving against his, slowly clipping the last strings of self control he had. Sirius curved his fingers within her, hitting a spot that threw a flash of light across her vision and she lifted off the bed, an orgasm ripping through her body. The men groaned as she came, their names torn from her lips over and over until they were strung together and it was just incoherent syllables, her release coating Sirius' fingers, her walls and body convulsing spasmodically.

Hermione felt like it went on for hours, so many sensations exploding in every crevice of her body, her mind shutting down completely as she came down from her high. She felt Sirius and Remus' movements slow, obviously feeling her body calming. She pressed her lips back to Remus' in a way of thanks, unable to form a sentence correctly. He kissed her back slowly, taking time to memorize her kiss, the way she tasted, the feel of her tongue against his. They broke apart and Hermione turned to Sirius, grasping his hair more firmly and pulling him up to her, their lips meeting a little more desperately than hers and Remus' had. She groaned as she tasted herself, causing his own unique taste be more musky, sending a surge of desire through her veins.

As Sirius and Remus pulled away their hands, Hermione broke the kiss with Sirius and started to wonder…

"How do you want to do this, Love?" Remus asked from behind her, his lips running lightly over her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"It's up to you," Sirius added, wanting nothing but for her to be comfortable with the entire situation.

Hermione mulled this over for a moment, hundreds of different options coming to mind, but they all ended up coming back to one. "Stand up," she said to Sirius before looking back to Remus. "As much I really love you this close, would you please get fully onto the bed."

Remus quirked an eyebrow at her, but as soon as Sirius stood, he suddenly knew what her plan was, and nearly groaned. Remus moved back from her as Sirius rose to full height, comprehension sweeping across his features, his eyes growing wide in anticipation. Remus waved his hand at the pillow, which was blocking his movements, and it vanished, leaving him the room to tuck his legs beneath him, rising up onto his knees. Hermione slowly mimicked Remus' position, placing her hands on Sirius' chest as she settled onto her knees. She ran her hands over his torso as Remus reached out to trace the contours of her back.

"Bloody hell," Sirius moaned, closing his eyes, as Hermione's hand traveled lower, her palm ghosting over his manhood, her fingers tingling as they ran down his pulsing arousal.

Hermione didn't toy with him for but a moment, choosing it was better to pleasure all three of them at the same time, rather than singling anyone out. She moved back a little, letting her hands drop to the bed as she bent over, her legs spreading. Remus took a moment to run his hands over her round backside, smiling as a shiver went up her spine. He slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her sex before lightly pressing his palm into it, causing her to rock back, loving the friction.

"Please, Remus," Hermione panted.

"Let me see you put your lips around Sirius first, Love, if that was what you had intended to do," he replied, grinding his hand again, barely able to contain a groan as he felt her wet once again.

Hermione instantly leant forward, her hand reaching out, going around the back of Sirius' leg, pulling him as close to the bed as possible. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he steadied himself against it, his breathing rapid and his head leaning back as Hermione's gaze fell upon his throbbing appendage. She moistened her lips, groaning as Remus' hand moved again. Without a second thought, Hermione took the hand from Sirius' leg and slid it around to his front, grasping him before slowly wrapping her lips around just the tip of him. The feel of her mouth slowly sliding down his shaft ripped a loud groan from Sirius' chest.

"Good girl," Remus murmured, trailing his unused hand from her shoulder blades to her hip, his other hand slowly sliding out from between her legs.

Hermione groaned, causing Sirius to moan as the sound vibrated around what was in her mouth. Her motions around Sirius froze as she felt Remus move closer to her. Sirius took her pause as an opportunity to dive into Hermione's hair, carefully pulling out the large hair tie, her hair spilling down, curly and puffy, making Remus growl slightly. Remus loved her hair. Although it had grown less frizzy with age, it was still wild and long and untamable looking, just the way he liked it. Remus grasped one of her hips before his other hand wrapped around his arousal, slowly bringing the tip to Hermione's core. He heard her breathing coming out in pants, her want for him obvious and maddening at the same time. He teased her, letting just the tip of him collect the moisture between her legs. Hermione bucked against him, unable to help it, and it was then that Remus entered her, slowly but steadily.

Hermione cried out around Sirius' length, the feel of Remus sliding in her, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Remus joined her in crying out, unable to help it as her velvet walls, tight and wet, stretched to accommodate him. He heard her whimper as he hit bottom, closing his eyes to gain more control, the feel of being completely sheathed inside her warmth, nearly too much to take. Hermione felt Sirius pulse in her mouth; her tongue stroked the underside of him as she took in more of him, ripping a groan from him. Seeing this, Remus involuntarily ground into her, both of them moaning.

Remus slowly pushed her hips forward until he was halfway out of her, before pulling her back to him, a low groan leaving his lips as he filled her again. Sounds filled the room as they soon found a rhythm which suited them, Remus at the heart of it, pulling and pushing Hermione, guiding her back and forth along him, setting the pace for her mouth around Sirius, whose head was still thrown back, his hands lost within the tangled mess of her hair. This image propelled Remus onward, his strokes long and deep, just taking the time to burn the feeling to memory, loving every second of her walls tightening around him each time he hit bottom within her.

Hermione tried to meet Remus' thrusts halfway, her mind overloaded with the feel of him filling her so fully, as well as Sirius' manhood pulsing hotly between her lips, his pants and sighs spurring her on. A low whimper from Hermione as Remus hit a sweet spot caused more suction around Sirius. He moaned loudly, feeling that unmistakable tightening, his fingers threading deeper within her hair, his knees weakening. Remus, noticing this and sped up the pace, his hands grasping Hermione's hips more firmly, trying to keep himself from speeding down the path the Sirius was clearly at the end of.

"Hermione," Sirius breathed, finally looking down to watch her mouth sliding up and down him. "I'm going to…"

Before he could get the rest of the sentence out, Hermione moaned loudly, indicating she knew what he was saying. That was the last thread of control Sirius had, unable to stop his hips bucking slightly as he came, Hermione sliding as far down as she could, creating a vacuum like seal before pulling back, making sure she had every last drop before slowly releasing him. He kept his hands in her hair, catching his breath, as Remus pumped into her with abandon, wanting to drive her over the edge with him. Sirius' hand, somehow managing to become detached from her hair and sought out her breast, leaning to be able to reach it, playfully pinching her nipple.

"Remus!" Hermione moaned loudly as he slammed into her again, one arm going around her waist to hold her closer, his pace fast and messy, but she wasn't complaining in the least.

Remus felt her walls convulse tightly, and he knew she was there. He made rapid, deep thrusts, hitting a spot within in her that made her see stars, her second orgasm washing through her so quickly that she cried out. Hermione bucked and arched as her release ran through her, coating Remus' member as it pounded into her with unrestrained lust, milking him into him own blissful orgasm. Three rough thrusts later, Remus followed her lead, burying himself deeply within in her as he came. His body folded over hers, both of them still shuddering from the aftermath of their powerful releases, their breathing rough and short.

"Can't… stand," Sirius said brokenly, sounding exhausted.

Both Hermione and Remus understood quickly, unable to comprehend how he was able to stay upright that long to begin with. Hermione whimpered as Remus' warm body raised off hers, slowly pulling from her warmth, both feeling a slight loss. Remus moved to the far side of the bed, falling ungracefully onto his back, hoping the other two would follow suit. Sirius gently untangled his hand from Hermione's hair before reaching for his wand, performing a general cleansing charm, Hermione slowly making her way to her side, facing Remus. Sirius stood on shaky legs, watching as she inched her way towards his ex-lover, a smile crossing his features.

Hermione laid her head on Remus' chest as his arm snuck underneath her head, pulling her closer. Her arm slowly slid across his stomach before settling, her leg instantly going over his as she snuggled into his side. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the bed sag slightly, indicating Sirius had decided joined them. He moved until his body was pressed fully against hers, his front to her back, his arm meeting Remus' beneath the pillows. Her eyes began to flutter as she felt hands meeting on her hip, her smile growing as she felt Remus and Sirius' fingers twine, all three letting out identical, content sighs.

"So Hermione," Sirius said quietly against her shoulder, "about your nana's recipe…."

_A/N - Part II, complete! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! I really do love to hear what everyone thinks!_


End file.
